A Slayer and Her Alien Hybrid
by Chloe McMurray
Summary: UPDATED. This is a Buffy and Michael story. Instead of Sunnydale, Buffy and her mom move to Roswell, New Mexico. She meets Michael and sparks fly. Just read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Buffy moves to Roswell, New Mexico instead of Sunnydale and instead of Liz getting shot and Max healing her. It's Buffy that gets shot and Michael heals her. There's no Xander, No Willow, Spike and NO Angel. But Giles is the librarian and well I hope you get the point.

Prologue

My Name is Buffy Summers and I'm in love with an Alien Hybrid. I remember the day I met Michael Guerin and I guess you could say it was love at first sight and trust me, I never thought I could ever believe in it. But the the first time I saw him, it was like time stood still and we were the only two people in the world. There's just one problem, I don't know if he feels the same. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself, why don't I just start from the beginning.

Chapter 1

First Day at Roswell High

"Buffy," yelled Joyce Summers from the other side of the door. "Time to get up."

"I'm up," yelled Buffy "God, I don't know what's worse, the heat or the fact that I don't wanna go to school," said Buffy walking towards her closet. "What to wear, what to wear? Hmm.. this will work I guess," she said pulling out a black skirt that cut off mid thigh with a yellow v-neck tank and her brown knee high boots. "Time for a shower," Buffy said walking towards her bathroom.

Downstairs

"Buffy let's go. God, her first day and she's gonna be late," said Joyce as she poured a glass of orange juice.

30 minutes later

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"As well as can be expected. Mom, why did we have to move to New Mexico."

"Look, it's a fresh start, for both of us. We're just going to have to make do, besides you'll get used to it. Now go get your books or you'll be late."

"Yes Mom."

Front of Roswell High

"Do I really have to this?"

"Yes, Have a nice first day at school honey. I'll be here at 4 o'clock."

"Mom, I was going to go look for a job after school."

"Okay well then I guess I'll see you at home. Bye sweetie."

"Later Mom," said Buffy climbling out of the car, onto the sidewalk of the school "Well here we go," Buffy said walking up towards the school. Just as Buffy was about to walk through the door, she hesitated and turned around quickly only to run into a solid, male chest.

"God," said Buffy looking into the brown eyes of a tall and handsome man. "I'm so sorry," she said gasping when he smiled down at her. "I...  
"Let me guess," he said "First day."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, you look a bit confused at where you're supposed to be and the fact that you knocked me over in your attempt to run."

"I'm Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you Buffy," he said walking away

"Am I going to get your name?"

"No, you'll know it soon enough," he said with a smirk "Damn she's hot," Michael thought to himself.

With that he walked through the doors with Buffy following close behind. Buffy looked around in confusion.

"Where the hell is room 21?"

"Hey, you look a little lost," asked tall, blond girl with a handsome man close behind her. "I'm Isabel and this is my brother Max. What are you looking for?"  
"I'm looking for room 21. Um, Math with Mr. James."

"Oh, you have the same first class as us, so we'll show you."

"Thanks, I'm Buffy by the way," she said following Isabel and Max towards there first class.

"Why don't you sit next to us and Max and I will try and help you find your classes as best we can, 'kay."

"Thank you so much."

"So where'd you move here from," asked Isabel

"Los Angeles. I used to go to Hemery and well my mom wanted to start fresh and jeez, I'm babble Buffy this morning."

"Don't worry," said Max "Iz is the same way."

"Yeah, so I guess this means we'll get along famously. Let me see your schedule," she said taking Buffy's schedule and looking it over. "Well by the looks of it you have classes with either Max or myself so, it looks like you're stuck with us."

"Thanks."

"Well let's go, first class, math, great."

"Yeah, not so much my class of choice either."

"Come on," said Max dragging Isabel along with Buffy towards their first class.

The day seem to drag for Buffy, but she had gotten around alright with help from Isabel and Max. Buffy walked out of English with Isabel in tow.

"Thank god," Buffy said "Lunch time."

"Yeah, I know. Why don't you join Max, Michael and myself?"

"I shouldn't I mean, I don't want to impose."

"It's not a problem, besides it'll be nice to have another girl to join us."

"Let me guess, too much testosterone?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Please tell me there's something decent to eat here."

"Yeah, the foods pretty decent."

"Thank god."

Buffy followed Isabel onto the line, grabbed and bought her food, then followed Isabel to the table where Max and Michael were waiting for them.

"It's you," said Buffy noticing the guy from this morning

"You've met," asked Max

"Yeah," said Michael "She ran into me this morning."

"I said I was sorry," explained Buffy "I just paniced and when I panic I bolt."

"You're forgiven," said Michael gathering his tray and leaving them behind

"Wow," said Isabel "Michael never forgives that easily."

"Hmm," said Buffy bitting into her apple.

After the group finished eating, Buffy asked Isabel where the library was.

"I'll show her," said Michael walking up behind Buffy

"Thanks Michael," said Isabel "I have to get to class. Later guys."

"Well," said Buffy after Isabel left "You're quite the handy guy to have around."

"Quiet Summers or I might just change my mind."

"Well, I wouldn't want that. Lead the way."

And with a smile Michael lead Buffy to the library.

TBC...

Chapter 2

"Thanks Michael," Buffy said as they approached the library.

"Yeah, see you around," he said as he walked away

"God he's so hot," Buffy thought to herself as she walked into the library "Hello," Buffy called out

"Oh, hello," said a man dressed in tweed as his head poked out from behind the desk

"Um, I'm looking for some books."

"You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Summers would you."

"Yeah," said Buffy beginning to freak out."

"Don't panic, I umm I think I have just the book you're looking for," he said as he pulled a giant book from under the desk. It said "Vampyres"

"Uh, no," said Buffy "This isn't the book I was looking for."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but, I thought you said your name was Ms. Summers."

"It is, but this isn't what I was looking for."

"Wait, why do you think you feel so drawn here? Why is it do you think your here, Ms. Summers?"

"I'm here for some books and this isn't it."

"You're the slayer, you can't just abandon your duties."

"Well I did. I want a normal life. No vampires, no demons, I just want to be a normal teenager."

And with that she stormed out of the library and straight into the arms of one Michael Guerin.

"You know we should really stop meeting like this," said Michael with a smirk

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and I just had to get out of there. Um, I thought you left."

"I did, but then I forgot to ask you if you wanted to join Isabel, Max and I at The Crashdown."

"Um, sure. I need to see what I can do about a job as well."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"What's a slayer?"

"Huh?"

"A slayer? What is it?"  
"How did you? I mean um,"  
"Just breathe. I overheard you and Mr. Giles and I just wanted to know what he was talking about."

"Michael, I," Buffy began but before she could explain the bell rang for her next class "I'll explain later. Um, I have to go."

"Fine, but we will talk later."

Buffy hurried down the hall as Michael turned to the library to talk to Mr. Giles. Michael entered the library.

"Mr. Giles," Michael yelled

"Uh, yes Mr. Guerin, what can I do for you?"

"Um, Buffy,"

"Ms. Summers, you mean."

"Yes, she, I.. What's a slayer and don't lie to me?"

"Where," Giles began

"I said "Don't lie to me."

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Buffy is the Slayer."

"Wow," said Michael "But she's just a girl, a teenager."

"That doesn't matter. She was called and now she must face them."

"How many sticks of dynamite do you have to set off in your ears before you hear what you are saying? She's just a kid, no kid should carrying that burden."

Buffy who had turned back around to talk to Michael, stopped in front of the door as she listened to Michael defend her. He didn't even know her so why was he sticking up for her. Just as Buffy moved to the side, Michael came bursting through the doors and stormed past her without even noticing her.

TBC... Well do I? Continue anyway


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Michael had stood up for her, it shocked her. He didn't even know her and he was sticking up for her. Buffy walked back into the library.

"Mr. Giles," Buffy called "Mr. Giles."  
"Yes, Ms. Summers."

"I didn't mean to be snobbish earlier, it's just that I want a normal life, I don't want to do this anymore. Don't you get it."

"I do, but Ms. Summers, this is your sacred duty, your destiny."

"I'm only 16, the only duties I have are to go to the mall, hang out with my friends and go out on dates. Be a normal girl, a normal teenager."

And with that Buffy turned around and walked out of the library.

"This is going to be more difficult than I presumed."

The Crashdown

"Hey guys," said Buffy walking through the doors of The Crashdown.

"Hey," said Max and Isabel

"Hey Buffy," said Michael

"Hey Michael. Um, I'm looking for Liz Parker."

"She's over there," said Isabel pointing to the dark haired waitress, leaning over the counter.

"Thanks, Is. I'll be right back. Um... Liz? Liz Parker?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers and I'm looking for a job."

"Sure. So you have any prior experience in waitressing?"  
"Not really, but I'm a fast learner and a really hard worker. I just really need a job."

"Well, how bout we give you a try and we'll go from there."

"Thanks, I appreciate this."

"Let me show you around and give you your uniform."

Buffy followed Liz into the break room, where Liz handed her her Crashdown alien uniform and antennae headband

"You've got be kidding me."

" 'Fraid not. Why don't you start tonight? It's our slow night so you won't get overworked on your first day."

"Sure, um, where do I get changed?"  
"Why don't I take you upstairs and you can get changed in our bathroom?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Uh, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Max?"  
"Oh, I met him and Isabel this morning. I was kinda lost and Isabel and Max took me under their wings, so to speak. That and I have most of my classes with each of them, so.."

"Hm.,"

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Max?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A bit. Why don't I introduce you after I get changed?"  
"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Uh, Liz another question?"

"What?"

"Where do I put my other clothes?"

"There are lockers in the breakroom, you can put them there. Buffy?"  
"Hm?"

"Are you really going to wear those boots?"

"Why?"

"They're not really comfortable and you're going to be really uncomfortable in them."  
"Well they're all I have, I didn't really expect to be hired so soon and.."

"Buffy, it's okay. I have an extra pair, they should fit. Let me go get them while you get changed."

"All right. And Liz, thanks."

"No problem."

Liz walked to her room to grab Buffy some shoes and Buffy shut the bathroom door to change into her uniform. A couple of minutes later Buffy walked out carrying her clothes and went downstairs to the breakroom where Liz was waiting for her.

"Here you go," said Liz handing Buffy the sneakers

"Thanks. Let's go, I have one Maxwell Evans to introduce to you."

Buffy and Liz walked out to where Isabel, Max and Michael were sitting. When Buffy walked out Michael felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Out of all the times he's been here, never did he think that the waitresses looked hot in those alien uniforms. But one look at Buffy and Michael's jaw hit the ground.

"Michael," said Max waving a hand in front of his face "Michael," he tried this time adding a snap to get his attention.

"What Maxwell?"  
"You okay?"

"Fine, here comes Buffy and she's bringing Liz with her."

"What," said Max as he began to fidgit

"Max," said Buffy walking up to the table "This is Liz. Liz, this is Max."

"Hi," said Liz

"Hey," said Max who was still fidgitting with his hands.

"Okay," said Michael "Looks like you got the job."

"Yeah," said Buffy "Um, I'm gonna go call my mom and tell her about the job."

"See you in a bit," said Liz as Buffy walked towards the payphone

"I'll be right back," said Michael climbing out of the booth and headed towards the back, where Buffy had went.

"Where's he goin'," asked Liz

"Got me," replied Isabel

Backroom

"All right Summers, spill."

"Give me a minute Guerin," said Buffy placing a hand over the mouthpiece "I'll talk, just chill," Buffy removed her hand from the mouthpiece as she heard her mom's voice on the other line. "Hey mom... It was fine...I did...No that's what I wanted to tell you, I got a job at the Crashdown...It's a restaurant, mom...I'll be fine...I can find a ride it's no big deal...Okay...Uh huh...Love you too, bye," Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Michael

"Now, will you spill?"

"My shift starts soon, and this could be a very long explanation and I don't even think I would last."

"I can wait," he said "I just want answers."

"Well, Liz put me on for 2 hours tonight, just until Maria gets here and then I can go."

"I'll wait."

"Michael," Buffy began to protest but was intantly cut off with the wave of his hand

"I'll... Wait. Besides it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Fine, but if you get bored I'm tellin'."

"What are you five?"

"Ha Ha, now go before you make me late."

"Funny," he said as they walked out to the main floor.

TBC...

Chapter 4

Summary: Buffy moves to Roswell, New Mexico instead of Sunnydale and instead of Liz getting shot and Max healing her. It's Buffy that gets shot and Michael heals her. There's no Xander, No Willow, Spike and NO Angel. But Giles is the librarian and well I hope you get the point.

Two hours seemed to drag for Buffy, there were a couple of customers but not many. In one corner there were two guys talking very loudly and Buffy felt a little on edge as she delivered the men their meal. Michael watched Buffy as she served those guys and as she walked back to the kitchen he saw how jittery she had become.

"I'll be right back," Michael said to Max as he walked towards the kitchen. "Buffy," he called out.

"She's in the breakroom getting changed," said Maria walking out in her uniform.

"Hello to you to Maria," said Michael walking past her towards the breakroom. "Buffy," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Hang on," Buffy said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "What do you need Michael," Buffy said opening the breakroom door.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Those guys just completely wig me out. I have a bad feeling about them," Buffy said looking visibly shaken.

Michael pulled her into his arms in attempt to calm her down. Buffy pulled away when they heard a loud crash coming from the main floor. Buffy walked out with Michael following. As they walked onto the floor, they noticed one guy holding a gun and the other guy standing there. Suddenly shots were fired through the air and Michael covered Buffy's body with his own to shield her from the flying bullets. When the sounds ended Michael look at Buffy making sure she was okay. Buffy nodded, but that didn't seem to appease Michael. He pulled her to her feet and began to look her over, trailing his hands down her arms looking for any type of wound.

"Michael," Buffy said bringing her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm okay."

Michael could only nod and pulled Buffy into a tight embrace.

"Michael," Buffy said into his ear "I'm alright."

Michael pulled away, scared of what he was feeling for this girl he'd only met this morning. He began looking around and saw that Max was huddled over what looked like Liz Parker.

"Stay here," Michael said as he began his way towards Max.

"No, I'm coming with you," Buffy said defiantly.

"Buffy," Michael began.

"Michael, please. I don't want to be by myself."

"Stay behind me," Michael said afraid of what she could see.

Michael caught Max in time to watch him heal Liz. Behind him Michael heard of soft gasp from the blonde behind him and realized what she saw. Just as he was about to explain, he heard sirens.

"Max," Michael said. "We have to go. MAX," Michael called again.

Max grabbed a ketchup bottle, broke it and poured it over Liz's uniform.

"You slipped. Please don't tell anyone," Max said clamoring up from Liz towards Michael.

"Michael," Buffy began as Michael started to walk away.

"Stay with Liz," Michael said. "I'll find you," he said giving her a quick kiss and walking away.

"Did Michael just kiss you," said Liz sitting up on the floor.

"I guess he did," said Buffy helping Liz up. "Come let's get you cleaned up."

As Buffy and Liz began to walk towards the back Sheriff Valenti walked in with 2 other officers, guns drawn.

"Liz," Sheriff Valenti called.

"It's okay, Sheriff. By the looks of things everyones okay."

"Who are you," asked Sheriff Valenti when he saw Buffy.

"Buffy Summers," she said. "I just moved here a couple of days ago."

Just the Buffy's mom came running in.

"Buffy," said Joyce as she saw her daughter and pulled her into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom," said Buffy. "Mom this is Liz. She's the one who gave me the job."

"Nice to meet you," said Joyce. "What happened Buffy?"

"Two of the customers got a little crazy and one of them pulled a gun and fired a couple of shots," said Buffy.

"This is the first time this has happened Mrs. Summers," said Liz. "Nothing like this ever happens."

"She's right," said Sheriff Valenti.

"And you are," asked Joyce.

"Sheriff Jim Valenti ma'am," he said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Joyce Summers," she said taking his hand and shaking it. "Buffy, let's go home."

"Mom, I don't think I can."

"She's right Mrs. Summers," said Jim. "I need to take a statement from her."

"Please call me Joyce. How long?"

"It shouldn't take to long."

As Sheriff Valenti began to ask her and Liz some questions, Buffy was wondering what the hell happened with Max and Michael. About 20 minutes later, Sheriff Valenti was finished asking questions.

"Can I take my daughter home now Sheriff," asked Joyce.

"Mom, I'm gonna stay with Liz."

"Buffy," Joyce began.

"Mom, her dad is back yet and neither is her mom. I'm gonna stay and make sure her and Maria are okay."

"Fine, I'll expect you home in a couple of hours," she said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Later," said Buffy as her mom exited the Crashdown.

"You didn't have to stay," said Liz.

"Yes, I did. Besides Michael told me to stay with you."

"What's going on between you two," said Maria.

"I don't know. I just met him and I feel like I already know him. It's weird."

Out in the desert

"Max, where are we going," asked Isabel.

"I don't know."

"Damnit Maxwell. Why the hell would you risk exposing us like that?"

"I had to Michael, Liz was going to die. I had to do something."

"You just risked exposure to heal Liz, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same if it was Buffy," asked Max.

"You know I would, what's your point?"

"I saw that kiss Michael," said Max.

"You kissed her," asked Isabel.

"Yes, fuck. I was so worried that she got hit and what the hell is happening?"

"You sound like your falling in love," said Isabel.

"I don't fall in love Isabel."

"That's what it sounds like," said Max. "She still with Liz?"

"Yeah, I told her to stay, that I'd find her."

All of a sudden Michael yelled out.

"Turn around Maxwell."

"What," ask Max.

"Go back to the Crashdown."

"Why," asked Liz.

"Damnit Maxwell, just turn around.  
Max made a u-turn back to the town, back to Liz and Buffy.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Author's note: Oops, I was gonna have Buffy get shot but she's already got enough abilities, so I just stuck with Liz getting shot, yada yada. And I'm sorry everyone isn't like they are on the show. This is just how it came out of my head.

*Michael's Thoughts*

Buffy's Thoughts

"Goddamn it Maxwell, turn around," yelled Michael.

"Fine," groaned Max turning the wheel for a quick u-turn.

"What's wrong Michael," asked Isabel.

"Nothing, I just.... It's hard to explain Is. But I don't want to leave her. I need to go back."

*Fuck, What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have left her. Damn it!*

Back at Crashdown

Holy shit, Michael kissed me. Wow that was..... Oh god.

"Buffy," called Liz.

"Yeah," said Buffy snapping out of her thoughts.

"What was that all abut?"

"What was what all about?"

"That kiss Buffy. Michael isn't the kinda guy that's into pda's," said Maria walking up behind Liz. "So spill."

"It's hard to explain, Maria. I'm not usually like this. I don't cower when there's trouble."

"Those guys had guns, Buffy," said Liz.

"But Liz, stuff like this doesn't normally wig me," Buffy said sitting in a chair and bringing her head to her hands.

"You're only normal," said Liz as Michael, Max and Isabel walked back into the restaurant.

"Hey," said Iz.

Max just nodded as Michael walked up to Buffy.

Hey," said Maria and Liz.

"Buffy," said Michael. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure. Just let me go get changed," Buffy said getting up and walking towards the back.

Michael noticed the look on Maria's face and before she could say anything, he said, "Don't say a word Deluca."

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I'm just observing and wondering what happened to "Stronghold Guerin"?"

"Maria, just shut it. I'm not in the mood."

Buffy walked back out and said, "Goodbye Liz, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later Maria."

Michael held out his hand and Buffy took it. As soon as they were a good distance away from the Crashdown, he said. "So, do you wanna start or should I?"

"Um, I guess I'll go first."

"Okay."

"I became the slayer when I was fifteen and when my first big battle came up, my watcher, Merrick died."

"Watcher?"

"Yeah, he trains the slayer. Giles is so much better at explaining this than I am."

"You're doing good so far. Go on."

"Okay. Merrick died. But the gym had to many vamps so I set it on fire."

"Wait, you set your school gym on fire?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting. I got expelled, my parents got divorced and I quit. Though Giles says I can't quit and did I tell you he's my new watcher? But anyways, after that I wanted to just be normal. I doubt that's going to happen though. Your turn."

"Um, how about we go someplace a little more secluded than this so I can tell you my story."

"Well, we're almost to my house and my mom is still at the gallery. Why don't we go there and talk?"

"She's still at the gallery?"

"Yeah, um she got called in after she stopped at the Crashdown."

"Oh. You know I'm not usually this trusting. I don't normally open up like this."

"Lucky me," Buffy said leading Michael up the pathway and pulling out her keys. "Well seeing as you have a heartbeat, I don't have to worry about the whole invite thing," she said leading Michael into the house.

"What do you mean?"

"Vamps need an invite. So, don't invite anyone in who you don't know."

"Got it."

"Okay Guerin, out with it."

"All right. Now no freaking out. Um, our ship landed back in 1947..."

"So you're an alien?"

Yeah, but not completely. Apparently we're hybrids. Part of us is human, while the other is alien."

"Oh, okay."

"Just okay?"

"Why not? I'm the slayer Michael. You being an alien isn't the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Now finish with your story."

"Anyways, 40 years later our pods "hatched". Me, Max and Isabel were six at the time and Max and Isabel were found by the Evans and adopted. I ended up in a foster home."

"Ah. You know that wasn't so hard, know was it?"

"You have no idea. I'm supposed to protect them."

"Well you can trust me Michael. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," said Michael giving her a quick kiss. "Sorry, I don't know why I keep doing that. It's not like your my girl."

"I could be you know. Unless you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. So, you gonna be my girl?"

"That depends. Are you gonna be a broody boyfriend?"

"Probably. People know me as being a brooder."

"Fine. But no protesting when I go patrol. I have a feeling I'm not gonna be retired that much longer."

"Patrol?"

"Slaying."

"Oh. Buffy," asked Michael.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he said bringing her into his arms.

"Okay," Buffy said as Michael's lips met hers.

TBC.....


	4. Meeting the Poofter

Chapter 6

AN: Alright I really didn't want Angel in this story but he's needed and sorry it's taken me this long to update. Anyways it's two weeks later, Buffy's adjusted to school and her job at the Crashdown. It's Saturday night and Buffy has taken Michael on a quick patrol.

"Wow," Michael said dusting off his hands as he staked his first vampire. "That was," he began not able to find the words.

"That's what I said the first time I staked a vamp too. Come on," she said pulling him out of the cemetery.

"How come you've never taken me before," Michael asked.

"Let's get outta here," Buffy said giggling as she pulled him towards Pete's Bowling Alley.

"Where we going," Michael asked as she pulled him into the alley.

"Shh," she said pressing them against the wall and pulling his head to her lips. Bringing her mouth to his ear she whispered, "Someone's following us."

"Ah," Michael said inhaling her scent, causing her to shiver. Cupping her cheek in his hand, Michael pressed a kiss to her lips.

Buffy grasped at Michael's shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

The person drew closer as Michael's hands gripped at her hips, pulling her closer to him. "You know," they said as they stepped out of the shadows. "This isn't really the place you should be doing this."

Buffy pulled away from Michael with a deep breath. "Why are you following me," she asked him.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not safe to be alone at night," he asked.

"I'm not alone," Buffy said with a glance to Michael. "Besides I can take care of myself.

"Really?"

"Really," she said flipping over Michael and resumes a fighting stance. "Now who are you?"

"You're spry for one thing," he said. "Though I thought you'd be taller."

"She asked who you were," Michael said stepping beside her.

"Isn't this cute," his eyes flashing with jealousy.

"Answer the question," Buffy said folding her arms in annoyance.

"I'm a friend," he said tossing her the cross.

"Maybe I don't want one," she said catching the cross.

"I didn't say I was your's. Be careful St. Vigeous is tomorrow night," he said turning away and walking into the night, his coat billowing behind him.

"Well isn't he a ball of sunshine," Michael said turning towards her. "What's in the box?"

Buffy opens the box and shows Michael. "I guess it's time to talk to Giles."

"I guess so," Michael said pulling her into his arms. "Let's get you home," he said dropping a kiss on her lips and leading her out of the alley. "Is Giles still awake at this time?"

"Probably not, but I'm gonna wake him up anyway. We need to know what's going on."

"Is it just me or did that guy give you the creeps?"

"Yeah, it was weird. I'll ask Giles about him," Buffy said leading him down Giles' street.

"How do you know where Giles lives?"

"I told you he was my watcher, that and I kinda broke into the principal's office and looked it up," she said with a shrug.

Michael pulled him towards her. "What else do you know," he asked dropping a kiss on her lips and pressing her against the wall of the closest building.

"Nothing. Wasn't really looking for anything else," she said pulling him in for a kiss.

Michael pulled her hips against his, deepening the kiss.

"Michael," Buffy moaned as his lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pull his head away. "Don't leave any bite marks, it's too hot for a turtleneck."

Michael chuckled. "Don't want you hiding them anyway," he said bringing his lips back to her neck and biting gently.

Buffy pulled away again. "Well whose gonna explain them to my mom? Don't really want her castrating my boyfriend," she said arching her hips against him with a moan.

Michael growled and kissed her hard, throwing all the passion he was feeling for the small blonde who stole his heart so fast.

"Slow down there Mikey. Don't want our first time together against the wall of some building," she said pulling away.

Michael took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. She was right. She deserved better than this. "God you're right, I'm sorry," he said turning away.

"Hey," she said turning him back to face her. "It's no problem, I mean I liked it," she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"You deserve better than me," he said his fears slowly creeping in.

"Don't start that. As far as I'm concerned, there is no better than you and I swear to god if you suggest I be with someone like Kyle or Max, I will hit you," Buffy said grabbing his shoulders in her hands. "Now listen to me and listen to me carefully, I like you okay? I like the way you make me feel. Do you know how you make me feel," she asked grabbing his hand and placing it over her heart.

Michael felt is speed up against his hand as he pressed it against her chest.

"You make me feel safe and calm. You make me feel like I can do anything. God I wish you could see how I see you," she said running her hands up his arms.

"Probably the same way I see you," he said taking her hand in his and leading her down the sidewalk.

"You gonna add more to that or are you gonna be Mr. Cryptive," she asked following him.

"No, not yet anyways. When is your mom leaving town," Michael asked.

"Um, end of next week. Why?"

"You wanna go to the dance with me," Michael asked.

"I'd love to," Buffy said giving him a quick kiss. "The dance is next isn't it?"

"Yeah," Michael said with a smirk.

"You're up to something aren't you Guerin," Buffy asked with a smile.

"I'm not telling Summers," Michael said returning her smile.

"This is Giles'," Buffy said leading Michael up the walkway and knocking on the door.

"Yes," Giles said opening the door. "Miss Summers, Mr. Guerin. What can I do for you?"

"What's St. Vigeous," Buffy asked.

"Oh dear," Giles said removing his glasses and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and began cleaning them. "Come in," he said putting his glasses back on and stepping to the side.

Buffy and Michael walked into Giles' and stood to the side. "So you gonna make with the splainy so I can go home," she asked.

TBC.... Any suggestions for what should happen after St Vigeous


End file.
